The Neighbour From Hell
by CSM
Summary: AU. Finn and Santana are roommates and they have a neighbour that sings at every opportunity annoying them, Santana decides to retaliate and Finn is stuck in the middle. Fintana friendship with Finchel.


**Title:** The Neighbour from Hell.

**Author:** CSM

**Summary:** AU. Finn and Santana are roommates and they have a neighbour that sings at every opportunity annoying them, Santana decides to retaliate and Finn is stuck in the middle. Fintana friendship with Finchel.

**AN: **For Katherine :)

* * *

**The Neighbour from Hell.**

* * *

Finn walks into his apartment, dragging his feet with each step, his body protesting as he slowly raises his arms to tug off his t-shirt. He just had the shift from hell and his entire body is aching and all he wants to is crawl into bed and sleep for the next 48 hours. He loves his job as a firefighter but this particular night shift kicked his ass hard. He's been working in the FDNY for almost three years and never has he _ever_ had a night quite as hectic as tonight. For the most part night shifts are mostly tame, except for the occasional house fire or random emergency, but some reason this Tuesday night/early Wednesday morning _everyone_ had some emergency or another; from minor things as someone's puppy getting trapped inside a drainage system; to a fire in an old abandon warehouse. Basically, he's been on his feet since he arrived at the station 12 hours ago and now he just wants to crash on his bed and sleep for the rest of the _week._

He steps out of his jeans and crawls into bed, not even having the energy to pull back the comforter and just collapses onto the bed, his entire body sighing in relief at the feel of the soft mattress. He buries his face in his pillow breathing in deeply, his eyes already closing down, his body drifting off into peaceful abyss.

_Bang!_

Finn sits up, startled out of his sleep, he looks around confused for a moment and then sighs, knowing its probably Mrs. Pepper, their noisy neighbor trying her hand at cooking again. Finn falls back onto the bed, saying a silent prayer that he doesn't get a knock on his door begging him to out a stove fire yet again. He turns around hugging his pillow nuzzling it with his cheek, as he is about to drift off again, that's when he hears it again, it sounds almost like a dying woman. He freezes his eye popping open listening carefully, and there it is again, but this time it's more like someone trying (and fail might he add) to sing Opera.

"Why me?" He bemoans as he sits up yet again, trying to listen where the offended sound is coming from.

He gets on his knees and crawls to the head of his bed and sure enough the sound gets louder, he places his ear on the wall as the wails begin to turn into a woman singing ,if he wasn't so fucking exhausted he would have realized it actually sounded _good_, but as the case maybe he _is_ dead on his feet. He doesn't really care if its someone singing or a radio, its just too fucking early for this shit.

He clenches his fist and bangs on the wall few times, hoping that it will quiet the person down, after a few minutes of nothing he sighs in relief and slowly drags himself back down his bed. He doesn't even bother to turn around to face the head of the bed, he just collapses onto the bed grabbing the pillow burying his head in it and closing his eyes again drifting off yet again.

He's not sure if its five minutes or five hours later but suddenly he's jerked away yet again by the _same_ singing yet again, this time the song has changed, but he is not familiar with this one either. (Not that he actually gives a fuck) He just wants the madness to end.

He looks across at his bedside alarm and growls loudly when he sees its only been an _hour _since he got home. He punches his bed in annoyance, the force at which he does it causes the headboard to bang against the wall, but to his utter surprise the music stops. He freezes looking across at the wall where the music was coming from, he waits a moment and went it doesn't start back he sighs in relief and lies back onto his bed. He closes his eyes and tries to drift off, but to his utter annoyance he can't. He growls yet again and hits the headboard yet again, not even caring that it rattles against the wall yet again.

Why can't he just sleep?

0ooooo0

He must have drifted off at some point, cause the next time he's awoken its because his bed shifts violently, and he's yanked out of his dream only to see his roommate lounging on his bed grinning at him.

"Oh good you're awake." Santana says, as though _she_ wasn't the one to just shake him from his much needed sleep.

"Go away." He moans, grabbing his pillow and throwing it over his head, but to his frustration she yanks it from his face.

"You've been sleeping all day." She says, "We're going out tonight."

"No." He mutters as he rolls over and forgoes his pillow and tries to go back to sleep, he glances at the clock too see its only 5 minutes after 6. He groans again and proceeds to ignore Santana, "I want to sleep."

"Well you should have thought of that instead of bringing home some random chick to bang." Santana remarks, slapping him with the pillow on his back, "I mean really Finn, since when do you fuck them and send them on their way?"

"What are the fuck are you even talking about?" Finn asks turn his head to face her, his face still pressed against the mattress, "I only got home like 4 hours ago."

"So this little note wasn't for you?" Santana asks in amusement holding up a pink post it as she reads," _Can you kindly refrain from fornicating so loudly in the middle of the afternoon? There are people trying to work and can't focus with your animalistic noises. Thank you, apartment 14B. _Who even _talks_ like this and there is a fucking _star _at the end of it? More importantly who was the girl?"

"There was no girl!" Finn says with a growl, "There was some bitch who was screeching like a banshee next door and I punched my bed. I just want to _sleep_!"

"Dude, we need to work on those anger issues." Santana remarks, as she leans against the headboard, making herself comfortable, much to Finn's annoyance, "I have to tell you about the hot chick in the elevator."

"_Santana_." Finn whines out, "I don't care about some hot chick. I just want _sleep_."

"Seriously, dude she had like this fucking amazing ass like you won't believe." Santana continues, completely ignoring Finn's request, when he growls loudly in frustration, she snorts, "No wonder the bitch in 14B thinks you were _fornicating._ Can you _not_ make those noises when I'm in your bed?"

"I want you _out_ of my bed." Finn grumbles, "I just want to sleep."

"You're such a girl when you don't get your beauty sleep." Santana says with a roll of her eyes.

Finn closes his eyes, deciding he can spend his time drifting off, rather than trying to get her out of his bed, but before he can even begin to count sheep or something, he groans when he feels a heel dig into his thigh, "Fuck! Santana! Fuck do you have claws on your toes as well? Fuck that hurt!"

"Fuck you, not my fault you have sensitive skin." Santana asks nudging him again as his eyes fluttered close again, "I'm trying to tell you about the chick."

"And I'm trying to sleep." Finn grumbles as he rubs his thigh, "Looks like neither of us are getting what we want."

"Stop being baby." Santana remarks, "You can sleep all day tomorrow. "

"But I want to sleep _now_."

"And I want to bang that hot chick in the elevator. But, we can't always get what we want Finn." Santana says pointedly, and the messed up thing is Finn _knows_ she's being serious.

Finn sighs in defeat as he rolls onto his back, propping up slightly on his pillow, "Does she play for your team?"

"Undecided yet." Santana as she tugs off her socks and takes off her sweater, so she's just in a tank top and her tights, "I only got to see her walking away, she was leaving as I was getting on the elevator."

"So blond again?" Finn asks teasingly, they both know that Santana has a type.

"Fuck you. She was actually a brunette." Santana says, "Tiny, like _really_ tiny. But you know you can have more fun with those."

"Sometimes, I think you are worse than the guys at the station." Finn says rolling his eyes.

"Yes, yes. Finny's mama taught him women are not objects, they are people." Santana says with a roll of her eyes, and Finn know its all a front and his stand about that is why they are such good friends, _best _friends, in the first place "Look even_ you_ would say something about this girl in her tight pink leggings. It was hugging her ass in all the right places. We _both _know how much you like a girl with a nice ass. The only good quality that bitch had by the way."

Finn laughs despite himself, when he thinks about his ex Rebecca. He's pretty sure the only thing he and Santana could agree on is that one thing. The two women _hated_ each other from the moment they met. Granted he understood the girl's slight reserve about Finn's roommate being a _girl_ and the two were just like oil and water from the beginning. But the moment Rebecca found out that Santana was Finn's first in high school, she seems insistent that Santana would suddenly realize she was in love with Finn, despite the fact that Santana had a girlfriend at the time. Suffice to say Rebecca's inability to accept Santana in his life, meant that relationship was doomed before it could really even start.

"Pink tights_ and_ a brunette?" Finn teases, "Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"If you're hot, I don't discriminate." Santana says simply, "But seriously though do you know who I'm talking about?"

"The hot brunette with a nice ass?" Finn asks incredulously, looking at her pointedly, and Santana smirks in response.

"She had bangs and like her nose was a bit on the big side. Look, point is if you see her, find out where she lives."

"Santana I'm not going to ask some stranger where they live." Finn says exasperated.

"But you're my wingman!" Santana protests as she stifles a yawn and shifts her body so she's now lying on the bed

"Wingman doesn't mean I'm going to be the creepy dude that asks a girl where she lives." Finn points out, "Besides I have to figure out who the bitch is next door first."

"Can't you just go across and see?" Santana asks exasperated as her eyes flutter closed for a moment.

"I can't just go across and ask her to shut the fuck up." Finn says but frowns when Santana just nods and her eyes close as she snuggles under his comforter, "Seriously? You're falling asleep when I'm talking to you?"

"You wanted to sleep. Shut up an go to sleep." Santana says her eyes still closed.

"I really do hate you." Finn growls as he yanks his pillow from her arms and puts it under his head.

"You love me." Santana says sleepily, as she tugs some of the comforter from him, "Stop hogging, you lump."

"Go in your own damn bed." Finn grumbles yanking back.

"Shut up and sleep."

* * *

It's been a few days since the incident with the bitch in 14B or like Santana calls her the screeching banshee. There was an unfortunate, albeit funny moment over the weekend when Finn went out and Santana was home and their neighbor seemed to have some kind of concert next door and suffice to say Santana was not pleased and apparently she turned on some of his heavy metal music on the highest and instead of getting a post it with a note, Santana got a _essay_ about her abhorrent behavior. Finn's pretty sure he didn't know half of the words he saw in that page. Santana, as always, was more amused than anything and proceeded to blast her music until she had to leave for her shift. Finn turned it off though despite Santana's _insistence_ that he keeps it on whole day, he was getting tired of it as well, and he kind of felt bad for their neighbours.

Today, he's sitting in his room, and has the house to himself so he decides to put some practice in. Practice on his drums that is, its like 1:00 pm on a Thursday afternoon he doesn't think anyone would even be around to hear him, not that he's terrible or anything, but with his job he rarely finds time to just have a random jam session to some of his favourite old school rock songs.

He hums along to one of his favourite Queen songs, grinning at the feel of the drumsticks vibrating in his hands, he loves the adrenaline rush he gets from this. Don't get him wrong nothing beats the adrenaline rush he gets as he runs into a burning building save a life, but there is something about letting loose to his favourite songs. He's just about to start another song when the sound of his phone ringing catches him by surprise, he stretches across his seat to grab it off the bed, frowning when he sees 4 missed calls. He quickly answers it wondering if something is wrong with his mother or Santana.

"Hello?"

But it's not his mother, in fact it's his landlord informing him that he's calling about a noise complaint. Finn can't believe that _bitch_ had the audacity to call their landlord rather than just be like a normal person and knock on the door. He scowls in annoyance promising his landlord he'll keep it down throwing his phone on his bed.

He picks up his drumsticks yet again about to go back to playing, when his bedroom door slams open and Santana walks in throwing herself on his bed. He sighs in defeat cause now that Santana's home he can't even get back at the bitch in 14B.

"I saw hot chick today as I was leaving for work, she was coming in." Santana says with a grin, as she rolls on her stomach to face him.

"Did you get a name this time?" Finn asks dryly as he puts his drumsticks away.

"Nope, but she was wearing a dress this time, and her legs…I mean _wow_." Santana says with a far away look in her eyes, "For someone so short she's got a great pair of legs like you wont believe."

Finn rolls his eyes as he stands up, and Santana notices his mood frowns, "What has your panties in a bunch?"

"She called Lenny on me!" Finn growls in annoyance, plopping onto his bed, "I was beating some drums, not even that loud and she calls _Lenny_ on me! She has her fucking concerts in there like every fucking day and the _one_ afternoon I want to play my drums she fucking calls _Lenny_ on me!"

"So? Lenny lives on the _first_ floor we live on the _fifth, _do you really think he will get off his fat ass to check on you?" Santana says, she suddenly sits up and grins evilly, "_I'll_ play the drums."

"No." Finn says sternly, yanking her back onto the bed before she can take a grab of his drumsticks off the top of his chest of drawers, "You are not going to damage my drums _just_ to prove a point."

"_Why_." Santana whines, pouting at him, "You're so anal with that stupid set."

"That fucking thing cost me almost a whole month's salary. You bet your ass I'm not letting you touch it." Finn gripes, "It takes _ages_ to tune that thing and you will completely ruin it, in five seconds flat. So no, getting back at the bitch in 14B is not worth that."

"Stick in the mud." Santana grumbles, she plops back onto the bed in exasperation, and Finn can see she's about to bring up another point, when they both freeze on hearing the telltale signs of the intro to song, and sure enough singing can be heard next door yet again.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me!" Santana exclaims she gets on her knees and slaps her fist onto the wall connecting their apartment with their neighbour's, "Shut the fuck up!"

Finn bites his lip in amusement as the singing stops, but just as Santana grins in triumphant the instrumentals increases and their neighbor begins to singing even _louder_. Finn sighs debating if he should just visit his brother Kurt for the rest of the night, cause he knows from experience that neither woman will let up now. Their neighbor is clearly stubborn as a mule and like Santana does _not_ back down from a fight.

He looks at Santana curiously as she grabs the frame post of his headboard and slowly starts rocking the bed so that slams against the wall and before he could warn her that tactic is _clearly_ not going to work, to his absolutely _horror_ Santana starts _moaning_ in time with banging of his head board.

"_Yes_….oh right there!" Santana screams out, her eyes are narrowed and she is gesturing to Finn, obviously wanting him to join in.

"No!" Finn hisses out in horror, "Stop it!"

"Oh fuck yes!" Santana moans out again, and this time Finn grabs her by the leg yanking her away from the bedframe and clapping his hand over her mouth.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" Finn asks, "That is _not_ the way to get back at her its just going to… _see_ she raises the volume even louder! It can't possibly her singing right? No one can control their voice like that right?"

"Who the fuck cares?" Santana says as she pulls away from his grasp, she sighs dramatically when he grabs her ankle before she can go back to what she was doing, "You're such a kill joy."

With that said she slips off the bed and storms off, Finn frowns, not expecting her to give up so easily, he then blanches in horror when he realizes she's probably going to confront their neighbor. He quickly jumps off his bed and sprints into the kitchen hoping to stop World War III.

"San, I don't think you should…." He trails off coming to a halt when he sees Santana at the dinner table _writing_ a note, "What…"

"I'm going to beat her at her own game." Santana says as she scribbles a note down, "She wants to send me little 'polite' words to be quiet. Well I can be just as 'polite'"

Finn groans, knowing Santana's note is going to be anything but _polite_, sure enough when he looks over her shoulder he sees in big bold letters

**Kindly shut the fuck up **

** ,Love the bitch in 14A.**

"San." Finn says with a groan, but his protest goes on deaf ears as Santana folds the note and walks out the apartment, two seconds later she comes back with a grin, "Shouldn't we be like adults and just _talk_ to her?"

"_Adults_? She's the one that tattletale to _Lenny_ on you. "Santana points out.

Finn frowns, she makes a point though, normal people would just kindly ask him to keep it down, and it wasn't even that loud to begin with, he winces when their neighbor hits a particularly high note. Seriously, normal people can't hit those kind of notes. To his great surprise the music stops and Santana grins at him in triumphant, but then they hear a door open, they both simultaneously look at _their_ front door, waiting for a knock, but instead a _note,_ a _pink_ note slides out from the bottom of the door.

Santana runs to pick it up quickly, and Finn braces himself for the blow up he _knows_ is going to happen, sure enough Santana growls, crumpling the note and throwing it at his head as she grabs her marker and tears a page out of her notebook again.

Finn un-crumples the note and he has to bite back a laugh, to make sure _he_ isn't under Santana's wrath as well.

_No self respecting woman would **ever** refer to herself as a bitch, and I feel sorry for you. Kindly remove your bed from against the wall as you continue to fornicate. _

_ Thank you, _

_14B_

This one has a star next to the 14B as well, and Finn has to bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, anyone who has the balls to meet Santana's sass word for word, either is incredibly brave or incredibly stupid in his book. He's yet to figure out where this chick in 14B lies.

He groans when Santana growls as the music starts up again and she jumps up from her seat, the chair almost falling over at the force she gets up with. She grumbles as she storms off and Finn only catches snippets of 'screeching banshee' and 'shove up her ass' before she leaves the apartment.

"What did you say?" Finn asks in wearily.

"I simply told the screeching banshee when I remove my bed I'll show her exactly where I plan to shove it." Santana says calmly as walks back and takes a seat, "And I may have insulted her singing."

Finn groans, "Santana, she is either a professional singing, or _really_ likes the sound of her own voice. Either way _insulting_ her is not the way to go."

"Well fuck her." Santana grumbles as she goes to the fridge to grab a beer, "Can't stand the heat, then get out of the fire. It will teach her not to mess with me."

Finn rolls his eyes, and then groans when the sound of a door is heard, and sure enough _another_ pink note is slipped under their door, "Both of you are ridiculous, neither of you seem to want to _talk_ to the other and…"

"Shut up Hudson." Santana grumbles, shoving her beer into his hands as she grabs the piece of paper off the floor, when she begins to read it Finn braces himself as her face gets hard with each word she reads, "Why that fucking bitch."

"San." Finn calls out standing in front of her when Santana heads to door, "Lets thing about this for a moment. This is an _awesome_ apartment, you kill our neighbor and that's reason to get us kicked out. You _know_ how hard it was for us to find a place close to both our work."

"I'm not going to kill her, you drama queen." Santana growls, shoving him to the side, "But I will show her where to…."

Santana trails off when there is a knock at the door, both of them freeze looking at each other in surprise, they both look down at the bottom of the door but when a note doesn't appear a knock brings them out of their shock. Santana stalks over to the door and yanks it open, Finn expects her to blow up, assuming its their crazy neighbor but instead Santana stands back in surprise and Finn can see is a short brunette dressed in these sinfully short shorts and a tank, her robe gaping open and she has a plate of cupcakes in her hand. Finn sees a telltale pink note between her fingers.

"_Finn_." Santana says with wide eyes, "The hot chick brought _food._ I told you she was a good one for me."

Finn bites back a laugh at the shorter girls affronted expression, Finn's pretty sure if her hands weren't full she would have put her them on her hip as she glares at Santana, "Excuse me? I don't appreciate being objectified by some random stranger, even if we are neighbours."

Santana grins in amusement about to open her mouth but then Finn realizes he sees the pink note and her entire demeanor changes once she makes the connection. He immediately takes a step forward, "Hi. I'm Finn, that's Santana, excuse her she was dropped on the head as a kid."

"Fuck you." Santana growls at him and then looks at the girl up and down, "So you're the bitch in 14B."

The other girl eyes narrows, "My name is _Rachel_ and I came over to apologize, although your harsh words did deserve a response from me, my fathers raised me to always be bigger person. I don't know you and should not make assumptions about your upbringing or imply you had none. So I apologize. I was making my famous red velvet cupcakes and hope you accept my apology."

"Okay wow." Santana says holding up her hands, " I checked out of this conversation ages ago, its no big deal. Whatever, but I'll take the cupcakes."

She quickly takes the plate from Rachel grinning at the cupcakes, she then tilts her head to the side examining the cupcakes more closely, "Do these spell 'I'm sorry'?"

Rachel blushes deeply and shrugs her shoulders, her hair falling to the side of her face, and Finn can't help but notice how pretty she looks "Usually, I make I'm sorry cookies, but my behavior was completely uncalled for and I did just make these, so I just used the frosting to spell it."

Santana shakes her head in disbelief, and looks across at Finn ,"You were right, I should stick to blondes. Clearly _all_ brunettes are nutcases."

"Santana." Finn says with a groan, he looks at Rachel apologetically, "Sorry about her, she clearly has no upbringing."

"Fuck you, Hudson. My Abuela raised me right." Santana says her mouth already full of one of Rachel's cupcakes she sends Rachel a thumbs up, clearly enjoying her cupcake.

"Didn't she teach you to not talk with your mouth full?" Finn calls back, earning a giggle from Rachel, at which he winks at her and Rachel blushes, when Santana flips him off and Rachel gasps.

"I'd say you get use to her but, I wouldn't want to be called a liar. "Finn jokes, Rachel giggles again, and Finn stands a little straighter at that, loving the sound of her laugh.

He's about to try and keep the conversation going, just so he can get to know more about Rachel, when something sticky hits him square in the cheek. Rachel gasps her hands going to her mouth as she takes a step back. Finn whips around glaring at Santana who is laughing at him, as he wipes the frosting from his cheek.

"Don't use me as your awkward attempt at flirting with cupcake lady." Santana remarks, smirking as Finn groans, his cheeks reddening, hating that Santana noticed immediately _and_ called him out on it, _in front_ of Rachel.

"Cupcake lady?" Rachel asks in amusement as she folds her arms across her chest, and Finn tries his hardest not to look at the way the swell of her breast poke out even more from her tank top, "I guess that's better than bitch in 14B and hot chick."

Finn laughs at that as he grabs a kitchen towel from the counter wiping the remaining frosting from his face. She knows Santana all of two seconds and already she gets his friend's odd quirks, that alone is a plus in Finn's book. Most people are immediately offended by Santana's wit. Finn licks some of the frosting from his finger and groans in appreciation at the sweet taste, "Oh that's so good. San leave some for me."

"Last time I checked these cupcakes were _my_ gift. Get your own Hudson." Santana says already starting on her other.

"You have _seven_ of them!" Finn whines in protests, momentarily forgetting Rachel, who is watching them in amusement, otherwise he would have _never_ used that voice, in front of the girl he's trying to impress.

"I already wasted one throwing it at you. Your loss." Santana remarks, making a show as she bites into the cupcake.

Finn scowls as Rachel giggles again, she looks at him shyly, "I have more at my apartment if you want?"

Finn eyes widen at the invite, and Rachel cheeks redden slightly but before Finn could answer Santana chimes in, "Well look at that, guess your flirting skills aren't as abysmal as we thought, unless she actually thought your jokes were funny. Run along kids, just keep the sex noises to a minimum or else I'll have to call Lenny on you."

"I suggest you start blasting you abhorrent metal music then." Rachel snipes grabbing a surprised Finn as she drags them out of his apartment, once the door is close she releases her hold on him and groans hiding her face in her hands in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." She says sheepishly, "I shouldn't have said that, but your roommate _really_ gets under my skin and I just...I realized the only way to win with her is fight fire with fire. It's incredibly childish, I know. That was incredibly forward of me, and I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable. We don't even know each other and I basically said we were going to have sex. I'm _not_ that kind of girl. I'm so embarrassed"

Finn gapes at her, not expecting that longwinded speech, but Rachel takes his silence as a bad thing and she apologizes again, "I'm sorry. I'll just get the cupcakes for you."

"Wait!" Finn says finally finding his voice, he grabs her wrist, his own cheeks reddening when Rachel looks down at their hands, he immediately lets go of her wrist and rubs his neck uncomfortably, "I'm not offended. I'm actually impressed. I've known Santana all my life, and I've never met anyone that could stand on their own with her verbal whiplash on just meeting her. That was badass. Santana and I aren't together by the way."

"Yea I gathered that much by they way she was looking at me, before she realized who I was that is. " Rachel says dryly, she then smiles at him, "Would you like to come inside of the cupcakes? I have chocolate chip cookies as well. I tend to bake a lot when I'm rehearsing for auditions."

"So _that's_ what all the singing was about this week, "Finn says thoughtfully, his anger about Rachel making noise not even registering to him anymore when she smiles at him shyly as she opens her door for him, "Are you like on Broadway or something?"

"Yes actually." Rachel says impressed.

Finn grins sheepishly as he sticks his hands in his pockets, sending a silent prayer to his brother, Kurt, never in a million years did he think he would use something like this to impress a girl, "My brother is like a Broadway junkie, I know more than your average guy I guess."

"I'm impressed." Rachel says with flirty smile that makes Finn heart race as she goes to the kitchen counter.

The layout of Rachel's apartment is much like his and Santana's on entering they are standing in the joining kitchen and living area, he takes a seat on one of the stools and looks on as she grabs a funny looking cone thing and slowly begins covering one of the cupcakes on the cooling wrack with frosting.

"So what do you do?" Rachel asks curiously, her attention still completely focused on her task.

"I'm a fireman." Finn says, when Rachel pauses and looks at him her eyes wide, he grins at her slightly smug, "Impressed?"

"Very." Rachel says, she holds his gaze for a moment longer than necessary, and then clears her throat going back to her task.

Finn bites his lip trying to hold back his grin as she hands him the finished cupcake. When he looks down, this time he doesn't hold back the grin when he sees the 'F' neatly written on top of his cupcake.

"Too much?" Rachel asks slightly embarrassed as she helps herself to her own cupcake.

"Cute." Finn reassures her, before he bites into it though he looks at her thought, "Hey Rachel?"

"Yea?"

She looks up curiously, she has some frosting on at the corner of her lip, and before Finn can even think about his actions, he leans forward and wipes the top of her lip with his thumb, "You had some frosting there."

Rachel nods mutely and suddenly she blurts out surprising not only Finn but apparently herself at her next words, "Would you like to go out with me?"

Her cheeks redden in slight horror but she doesn't take it back, so Finn smiles widely at her words, "I'd love to."

"Good." Rachel says, she then blanches at her obvious forwardness and stuffs the remaining of her cupcake in her mouth and Finn just smiles, taking a bite of his own cupcake, finding her raw honesty refreshing.

He's going to have to thank Santana for being her usual bitchy self and not letting things go, or else he would have never met the _awesome_ chick in apartment 14B

* * *

**Reviews are love**


End file.
